Electronic devices may include a display device for outputting a screen and a speaker device for outputting a sound. As electronic devices become slim, a space for installing a speaker device in an electronic device becomes smaller. Accordingly, a slim electronic device may have a micro speaker installed at the opposite side of the display device. For example, if the display device is located at the front side of the electronic device, an acoustic emission hole may be formed at the rear side of the electronic device. If the acoustic emission hole is formed at the rear side of the electronic device, acoustic characteristics may not be greatly influenced in a low-frequency sound range because the low-frequency sound range is easily diffracted. However, the acoustic characteristics in a high-frequency sound range may be deteriorated at the front side of the electronic device where a user is located because the high-frequency sound range has a high linear directivity. In order to avoid such a deterioration of acoustic characteristics, a side acoustic emission speaker device can be provided.
Recently, the environment in which electronic devices are used has expanded to seashores and swimming pools. Therefore efforts to provide a waterproof function as a default have been made to prevent water penetration, and development and research for structures of electronic devices that have a waterproof function are continuing.
However, the addition of structures for a waterproof function may cause a deterioration in the acoustic characteristics of an electronic device having a side acoustic emission speaker device.